borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow
= Welcome to The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow = :Wipe your feet! This page will be used to post taskings and jobs for those who want help or just want something to do. The reward for completing these tasks will be da dum da daa nothing. Unless it is a particularly long and/or arduous task in which case you will get an award or to kick around for a week (whichever costs me less). This page will be protected so if you want to say something, do so on the talk page. #Need someone(s) to add to Legendary Weapons pages only. As an illustration I have added this under Special Weapon Effects (where it belongs) to the Dahl Penetrator page. Summary is to be mechanics or mechanix or MNX if you are notably lazy. Edits are to be marked as minor on account of them being as such. #Material Grade page needs someone to add material grade descriptions for shields and COMs so its not just about weapons. Be as brief or detailed as you like, I just want more content on the page. , , and HellzLipz (impetus) #Lost Lewts needs a map with locations of the lewts marked. If you do not know how to put it into infobox just add it to the page and someone will format for you. #User needed to research and publish mechanics of Orion Sniper Rifle. S&S materials and legitimate prefixes (yes, you can copy from Bukkithead's page) and orion accessory only. Flourishes and fluff optional. , L3VIATH4N (impetus) #User(s) needed to wade through the old (MAY 2010) forum threads and bump them with . Threads where this is not disputed will be archived (closed and moved) by an admin. Please use edit summaries or you will be flagged as spamming. (Archive Project) should do nicely. PS if you are going to nominate deletes while you are at this task please use edit summaries or you will be flagged for spam. , , Controller-MeMadeIt ## As above for AUG2010 #The Borderlands Trivia Overhaul!! Link all trivia notes in articles which do not include a link for reference. This will not include Borderlands pop culture references as that page is a gravity well for trivia and should remain as such. Summary of edits should be BBoS#6 or The Evil Dr. F #6. Any unlinkable notes may be commented out for future use. #Volunteers needed to remove all "I just found this", "Crawmerax dropped this", and "my coolestest gun" type entries from talk pages. If a picture is included add it to the varieties table, if not, burn it. Not to include any new weapons/items from DLC4 as the novelty of these items allows for some showcasing. #Need user to write a Drop Guide page with references and credit to duncanfogg's gbxforum thread. Guide must be as general as possible with no alusions to specfic drops (guaranteed drops must be avoided/excluded, there already being a page for them). #Lab rats Cannon (no) Bullet Sponges Fresh young minds Oh sod, volunteers needed to research and publish Mechanics pages for legendary weapons and Shields. If you are quoting from '''duncanfogg' and/or XanderChaos or any helperton thereof credit them. Don't worry about making it neat, just get the correct data up. We have neat specialists here for that very thing. It should go without saying that anyone making non-good-faith edits to these pages shall be blocked from editing the wiki for a period of time in accordance with the policies of this wiki or subject to the whims of the first admin to respond to said petty villainy. This mission was rejected by the community. #Editors needed to scour through for non-weapon images and categoriz/se them properly. This to make way for charitwo's bot to fix the backlog for poor, tired, overworked old Dr. F. #More to follow # # Warning: We know how to deal with flakes. Don't we boys? embed fail